Resurection
by ChosenOne89
Summary: This is my version of Buffy coming back from the dead, started a while ago and I just found it. R/R please, let me know if I should continue


She's Back  
  
Summary: This is after Buffy's Death during the summer. Pretty much everything before happened. Spike loves Buffy. She only wants him as a friend. Dawn is 15. Willow and Tara are together. Xander and Anya have haven't announced there propossel. Buffy is still dead when this begins. Stritly Buffy/Spike. This mainly focuses on Spike and his actions to Buffy's death. There are many refrences to the other scoobies. Feedback is appreciated. Rating R.  
  
Authors Note: This isn't mine even though I would like it to be so Joss, if you feel the need to retire call me  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Death is never final. Well at least in Sunnydale it isn't. With all the creatures of the night and the hellmouth. Death is just the begininig.  
  
"Damn!" Spike said angrily. It has been a week since Buffy's death and he was so angry. At first he cried. He didn't care if the scoobies saw him or not. And now he was so mad at hiself. He should have protected dawn. He should have been quicker, anything. And now because of him the love of his life was gone.  
  
He knew the others were just and bad as he was. He remembered that night when she jumped. He couldn't say anything because the sun was coming up. But that night Dawn came by with Willow and Tara. They didn't even say anything to each other at first. When they came in Dawn hugged Spike then Willow. Even Tara. They said that he was not responsable for her death, but he didn't believe.  
  
Xander had been so broken up because of this too. Spike knew that one way or another he always loved Buffy. Anya had tried to support Xander but she didn't know how, this was all very new to her.  
  
Giles. Spike thought of all the time that him and Buffy were together. Through thick and thin. He was not only her watcher and friend, but a father figure.  
  
It was almost night now. Every night since her death he would go over to her house to see Dawn, sometimes even take her out. He knew that everyone kept asking her "are you allright." And it was just too much for her to take and he knew that. She had been grateful for there walks and Dawn almost thought of him as a big brother.  
  
He walked up to Buffy's house and knocked on the door. Willow answered "Hey Spike, Dawn told me you're coming by," she looked at him with puffy eyes and he knew that she had been crying "I think its great that you are doing this she likes to get out ya know the fresh air." she said gratefully "Yeah I like her company, too," Spike said softly. She put a arm on his shoulder and looked at him. Dawn came down the stairs with jeans and a black T-Shirt and fake leather jacket. Spike realized how much she was like her sister. "Hey Willow, Hey Spike," she said "Are you ready to go?" Spike questioned. "Yeah," Dawn said. As they walked out Willow said that it was Friday so don't worry about the time. They both nodded.  
  
She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding as they started down the sidewalk.  
  
"They still that bad?" Spike asked  
  
"Not as bad but they still ask the big question at least 20 times a day... How are you." She said exassperated  
  
"It will get better you know...It will" Spike said softly  
  
"I know," she said "But I'm lucky you are here...I'm glad.....I know it is really hard for us because we really don't feel like part of the group do we?." Dawn stated  
  
"Yeah I know it's always like 'ohhh vampire' or 'we can't have him too close he might turn' Spike said getting a little mad at the fact.  
  
"I know, but I don't believe that." she said  
  
They kept walking then Dawn finally stopped and said  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Dawn stated  
  
"I don't know..anywhere you want to go?" Spike said  
  
"Yeah but Willow or Giles won't let me do this but It isn't anything bad but will you just trust me?" she said almost demanding  
  
That reminded him off Buffy she would never ask just state and if he wanted to come then that was fine. He realized he better not question and just follow her.  
  
"Yeah I trust you...But it isn't illegal is it?" Spike knew he could get a laugh with that one  
  
She laughed. Probobly the first in a week or so. "No it isn't Illegal.' Dawn said  
  
"Okay" Spike said more than curious to where she was taking them.  
  
Not 5 minutes had passed when Spike and Dawn stopped. he now knew where she was taking them and he wasn't sure he liked it. She should looking at the sign above that said "Sunnydale Cementary" and it was the one Buffy was burried at.  
  
Dawn could see his pain but she had to do this. She wasn't here since they barried her. Willow and Giles thought it was too soon but Dawn wanted to be here she didn't really get a chance to talk to Buffy yet.  
  
"Dawn are you sure this is such a good idea?" Spike asked fearful  
  
"I need to see her Spike they wouldn't let me come here" Dawn said softly  
  
"Okay Niblet." Spike said wondering if this was the right thing to do  
  
They walked through the cementary and they saw Buffy's grave as they approached it, it read.  
  
Buffy Anne Summers  
  
1981-2001  
  
Beloved Daughter  
  
Devoted Sister  
  
She saved the world a lot  
  
Spike laughed a small laugh he didn't come here before he figured it was too painful. Dawn knew this and this was part of the reason that she brought him here. Dawn sat down on the side as Spike sat on the other side.  
  
"So Buffy how have you been?" Dawn said  
  
"Me and Spike came to see you, we thought you may like some company" She looked at Spike who seemed to be in his own thoughts. They sat there for a few minutes and just thought. Spiked looked over at her and noticed tears quietly falling from her eyes. He scotted by her and put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"God what did I do to her." Dawn said through her tears  
  
Spike sat there for a minute puzzled but then realized what she must be refuring to.  
  
"Dawn listen to me you didn't do anything to her. Yes, she jumped but that was not you're fault pet." Spike said tears forming in his eyes himself  
  
"Spike how can you say that she jumped BECAUSE of me I wasn't even her real sister yet I always felt like it and she jumped because of the key. And I am the key or was anyway. She jumped because of me" Dawn said as she started to break down and cry.  
  
"Look at me Dawn," she looked at him with tears streaming down her face. He wiped away one of those with his thumb "you did not do this to her she jumped because she had to. This wasn't you're fault.....or mine eithier. I know she wouldn't want us like this she want us to be happy to try and regain a normal life whatever that might be" he softly smiled at her and he sat back against the tombstone. Dawn resumed her position at his shoulder. They sat there in complete silence until Spike got up and offered his hand to help her up.  
  
"We should go now its getting late and Willow might be worried." Spike said  
  
"Yeah....Okay but I think we are going to be postponed for a little longer" Dawn said as she looked over his shoulder at the 3 vampires there.  
  
"Great," Spike said as he went for them. He knew they were new...ametures...he could sense it.  
  
He doged for them and took out one but was having a little trouble with the second. So the third went for Dawn.  
  
"Hey there pretty girl" He went to grab her by the throut but she ducked came behind him and pulled out the stake she had in her coat pocket. Just as she did this Spike staked the one he was with and turned his head and saw Dawn take her stake and hit the vamp in the back.  
  
He dusted and she just stared at his ashes on the ground. Spike came up to her a little worried that she might be freaking out.  
  
"Oh..My..God Did you see that" as she turned to Spike with a big smile on her face  
  
"I just dusted a vampire I mean not only did I dust but I dogged his punch and then dusted him." Dawn said as she threw her arms around Spike and gave him a hug. Now only if buffy was that friendly every time she dusted a vampire Spike thought "So I take it that was your first vamp" as a smile crept over his face at what she was doing.  
  
"Yep" she said as she laughed  
  
"I think we are going to have to have a talk with Giles tomorrow about letting you in on the basics of fighting" Spike said seriously  
  
"You really think so?" Dawn said as they started walking  
  
"Yeah It might be a good idea" Spike said  
  
"Cool" she said as she walked away and silently said goodbye to Buffy as well  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can I go back now?" Buffy said to Fondai, the Lord of the middle.  
  
Buffy had been in here ever since she died watching her friends go through torment with her death. She had been given the choice of going back because the powers had not fortold this, but her sister jumping off the tower.  
  
"Soon. My child soon"  
  
"When is soon?" Buffy asked getting impatient  
  
"A week at the most, sooner if you pass the challenge" The demon said keenly  
  
"Fine I will play you're game," Buffy said already knowing what it was  
  
"Are you sure you know how to play chess?" the demon asked  
  
She knew because Giles had teached her in a way of showing her that it counts to think before you made a move and she had become quite good, even beat him once or twice.  
  
"Set me up" Buffy said as she sat at the table across from Fondai.  
  
"You're going down, Slayer" Fondai said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know Giles but I just think that she needs to be able to defend herself. People...Demons could still think she is the key." Spike said  
  
"I agree she should at least know. Every teenager in L.A. has to anyway" Giles commented  
  
"Cool I get to kick some demon ass!" Dawn said excited  
  
"No you don't" Giles and Spike said in unison  
  
"Uhhh well what is the point of learning how to defend myself when I don't even get to use it." Dawn said exsaperated  
  
"Dawn," Giles started "this is just so you can protect yourself you can't get hurt" Giles said softly  
  
Spike looked at the clock it was 6:30pm "Shoot I got to go I have to drop Dawn off then go pick up some furniture" Spike said putting his jacket on  
  
"Furniture? What do you mean?" Giles questioned  
  
"Well I am kinda sick of sleeping on a rock and besides I got that whole downstairs so I figure what the hell right?" Spike said  
  
"Why can't I come with...You know I am a very good decorater" Dawn said proudly  
  
"Yeah unless I want my room looking like a big purpley blob thing with little butterflies I think not" Spike said kiddingly  
  
"Uhh you two stop it you remind me off when Spike and....." Giles realised what he was gonna say "uhh Dawn if you want to go with Spike I'll call Willow but only if it is O.K with Spike?" Giles said  
  
"Yeah it's fine" Spike said glad to have some company  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O.K. just move that over there and a little to the right..no left...no right.." Dawn said  
  
"Would you make up your bloody mind this is a little heavy ya know" Spike said sweatly  
  
They had just got back and luckly the guy drove them to Spike's crypt but Dawn was postitioning all of these things.  
  
"There perfect now you look homey" Dawn said sitting down on the chair putting her legs on the coffe table.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE EVERYTHING ON SPIKE'S CRYPT LOOKS LIKE IT DOES PRESENT DAY ON THE SHOW EXCEPT FOR A MINY REFRIDGERATOR AND A SMALL ROOM THAT WILL LATER BECOME A BATHROOM)  
  
"Yeah it looks better now and see I can lay in bed and watch tv at the same time" Spike said amused  
  
"Wow the simple pleasures of life........So when can I start kicking demon ass?" Dawn questioned  
  
"Watch your mouth" Spike said big brotherly  
  
"I dont know mabye in a couple days...I am going to have to see what Giles wants to do first." Spike answered  
  
"Cool." Dawn said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Checkmate!!" Buffy said  
  
"How? What?...You Win" Fondai said slumly  
  
He couldn't believe he was betten on the second game  
  
"I passed I passed I am just going to go now" Buffy said quickly  
  
"Hold it I still have to prepare them...Tomorrow you will return" Fondai said  
  
"Poopy" Buffy said pouty  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now bring your leg up and swing.......Good" Spike praised  
  
He was teaching Dawn some moves while Giles watched in the corner. He thought that Spike was a better fighter than he was so he explained what Spike should show Dawn.  
  
"O.K. Good now do the whole lay out again"  
  
As she did it Spike watched as she kicked and moved. So gracefuly, just like her sister.  
  
"Hey how's the training coming" Willow said as Tara and Xander and Anya walked in the room  
  
"Hey Red...Pretty good she picks up quick ya know" Spike said  
  
"Yeah" Willow said looking at the others  
  
"Time for a break Niblet" Spike said exhuasted  
  
They all talked for a while and ate some lunch. It was funny but Spike almost felt like one of the scoobies now. It was then a big flash of light appeared and a tall demon with a black cloak on stepped out.  
  
"I am Fondai, Lord of the middle, where the dead come to make a choice" Fondai said  
  
"What do you want" Giles asked  
  
Spike was standing in front of Dawn, protectively. While Willow Tara and Anya were in back of Giles.  
  
"It is not what i want it is what the slayer wants." Fondai stated  
  
"Slayer what do you mean?" Spike questioned  
  
"Well as the Lord of the Middle, some of the dead, the important ones, get to make a choice. See the slayer didn't die like she was supposed to. That was not how it was prophisised. We are giving her a second chance." Fondai said matter-of-factly  
  
"You're giving her..." Dawn questioned tears forming in her eyes  
  
Spike took her her hand and squeezed it as tears of his own were beginining to form.  
  
"A second chance...and you all as her friends must accept that or else she cannot be brong back" Fondai said  
  
"We accept" they all said in unison  
  
The demon smiled "Very well then, but beware her strengths are not all up to power yet and it will take sometime" Fondai said as he disappeared  
  
The bright light was still there and slowly everyone could see a image walking toward then. It was Buffy. As she stepped on the tile of the training room, she smiled. Everyone just stood there in awe. The light dissappeared. Dawn came up to her looked her in the eye and smiled. Buffy smiled back and pulled in her sis ter for a hug. Giles was next he was at tears too. He hugged Buffy and stroked her hair. Xander and Willow came together they couldn't restrain.  
  
"Welcome back Buff" Xander said  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said with a huge grin on her face  
  
Tara came and ackwardly hugged Buffy. She welcomed her home, as did Anya.  
  
Spike. Spike watched her as she hugged all of her friends, wondering if he was going to get a chance.  
  
"Come here Spike" Buffy said as she pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I can't belive it's you" Spike said amazed.  
  
She pulled out she looked him in the eye and said "I know" She had noticed that his eyes were all watery but she didn't crack a comment. She actually like the hug. She felt safe in his arms. Like nothing could hurt her. What was she thinking?..this was Spike. Ughhh she couldn't think about this now.  
  
"So what was it like Buffy where were you?" Xander asked  
  
"It was weird. It wasn't bad. I remember when I first got there he showed me...what yo guys were going through. I told him to send me back. And he said not until I win the challenge. It's kinda funny actually considering that the challenge was..chess" Buffy said with a smile looking at Giles who chuckled.  
  
They all talked through the night about everything when it was getting late.  
  
Dawn yawned. So did Willow and Tara. They decided it was getting late and they figure that Buffy was tired. Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya left. Saying they come by Buffy's house in the afternoon. Buffy, Dawn, Spike and Giles walked out of the shop. Spike said that he would walk them home. Buffy agreed. Giles went to his car in back.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home and all" Buffy said to Spike with a small smile  
  
"Hey no problem, gotta watched out for my girls ya know" Spike said still in awe that she was alive  
  
"Yeah, Buffy you know that Spike took me out while you were..er..gone like we went for walks and ohh I helped him decorate" Dawn said  
  
"Yea I saw," Buffy said glancing at Spike who shifted uncomforabley "Thank you for being her friend.You didn't have to but you did anyway" Buffy said gratefully  
  
"Yeah like I said got to watch out for my girls" Spike answered  
  
They walked the rest of the way home in silence. When they got to Buffy's house Spike said  
  
"Well I guess this is your stop," Spike said "Bye Niblet" Spike said as he started to walked off  
  
"You know you don't have to go Spike...we could talk" Buffy called out  
  
"OK" Spike said quickly as he turned around. He was never one to turn down a invitation anyway  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy opens the door and they all walk in and plop down on the couch, Spike is in the middle.  
  
"What time is it?" Dawn asked  
  
"12:30" Buffy said  
  
"Uhh I don't have to go to school tomorrow do I?" Dawn whinned  
  
Buffy laughed "No, I think we can make a exception this once" Buffy said amused  
  
They all sat thee taking in the nights events when Buffy said  
  
"Dawn can you keep Spike company while I take a quick shower...you know other world fungi is probably growing on me"  
  
"Sure thing," Dawn said  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs as Spike watched her, he wondered why she invited him in. She said she wanted to talk, but he didn't know about what.  
  
"I don't believe this" Dawn said seriously  
  
"Nethier do I" Spike said  
  
"Well I mean for one I don't know how we are going to explain this to the courts- Ohhh she was dead but she decided to come back" Dawn said sarcasticly  
  
They sat there for a minute. Nethier knowing what to say or do. Finally Dawn announced that she was hungry, and was going to make a frozen pizza, leaving Spike alone. He stood up getting ready to follow Dawn into the kitchen when Buffy came down. Only in a towel. This made Spike go crazy. Her hair was we and messy like but in a sleek way. She had nothing on except for a towel that started below her neckline and ended just above her knees. Spike didn't realize he was staring till Buffy said  
  
"Spike. Hello Spike. What are you looking at?" Buffy said  
  
"Ohh um I didn't realize I was staring pet...It's just that I have never seen you in a towel before" Spike said timidly  
  
"Oh.....Well...um can we go on patrol?" Buffy said flustered  
  
"Uhh yeah whatever you want to do" Spike said still staring at her  
  
"Hello you two I don't mean to break up the stare fest but if no one is going to eat my pizza I am going to bed" Dawn said growing amused at the two before her  
  
"I am not that hungry, but make it anyway when I come home I can warm it up in the microwave" Buffy said  
  
"Okay...Spike come help me" Dawn said needing to talk to Spike  
  
"Be there in a miute" Spike said watching Buffy go up the stairs  
  
He walked into the kitchen where Dawn was upwrapping something.  
  
"What the heck is going on between you two?" Dawn asked suspicsiouly  
  
"What do you mean nothing is going on" Spike asked trying to sound cool  
  
"Ohh Please you both are staring at each other like dogs do at fresh meat" Dawn said metaphorically  
  
"We do not"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"We do not"  
  
"SO what are we arguing about" Buffy said coming down the stairs  
  
"Nothing" they both said in unison  
  
Spike looked at Buffy. She was so beautiful. She was wearing hip hugger blue jeans and a dark green speggeti strap top. Her hair was up in a ponytail.  
  
Buffy watched as Spike "analyzed" her. She was liking the attention from him. She always did. She didn't go overboard with the skin showing, but it was hot out seeing it was a warm summer night.  
  
"Okay, Dawn are you going to be fine by yourself?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yes the 15-year-old can be home alone for what 2 three hours at the most when the doors are locked" Dawn finished  
  
"Right, lets go Spike," Buffy said "I should be home in a while"  
  
They walked throuhg the living room and Spike closed the door behind him  
  
"Something definatley is going on with them two" Dawn said, as she got back to her pizza making.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
